


A New Friend and A Little Destruction

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Grayson to a playgroup where he hopes his son makes a new friend.  Grayson would rather take all the toys for himself and knock blocks over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend and A Little Destruction

               A few days previous, Jim had been sent a message from the local federation daycare in Shi'Kahr about playgroups they offer.  Jim was very happy to see that they had one for babies around his son’s age and immediately signed him up. 

               “Grayson is ten months old, he does not require friends.  He is at an age where social interactions with other children is not needed,” Spock informed his bond-mate.  The Vulcan was standing in the doorway of his son’s nursery, watching Jim put a clean diaper on Grayson.

               “It isn’t about making friends, Spock.  And I want him to at least be around other kids his age,” Jim replied, dressing his son in a cute overall outfit.

               “Daycare is unwise and again, social interaction with other children isn’t necessary at his age.  It is only logical for him to engage in solo-play or one-on-one play with us or the family,” Spock insisted. Jim groaned and sat Grayson down on his feet on the floor and stared at his Vulcan mate.

               “It isn’t daycare, Spock.  I’m not just dropping him off and leaving.  It’s a playgroup at the daycare center.  I’ll be with him the whole time,” Jim told him, walking up to Spock and wrapping his arms around his neck.  “We can’t just keep him cooped up in the house all day. Are you worried about your son?”

               “Worrying is illogical.  Will there only be children his age or will there be older children?” Spock asked, placing his hands on the small of Jim’s back and holding him close.

               “The children at the playgroup will be aged from nine months to fourteen months.  There will also be parents or the daycare workers, no kid will be there alone,” Jim assured his mate, sending loving feels to him through their bond. “Do you want to come with us?”

               Spock shook his head, “I cannot.  I have to attend a meeting at the VSA.”

               Jim was about to say something, but they heard a sound and looked over to see their son had decided to pull down a stack of books onto the floor and giggled at the mess before trying to pull some more stuff off the shelf. Jim lightly chuckled and pulled away from Spock to go and pick up his son.

               “You are such a silly boy, aren’t you?” Jim bounced his son on his hip and smiled at him. Grayson giggled happily and hid his face in Jim’s neck.

* * *

 

               Spock drove them to the VSA where he departed the car and Jim took over driving to the daycare center with Grayson.  He parked and put Grayson’s diaper bag over his shoulder and entered the building with his son and went to the designated room where the playgroup was.  He stood in the large doorway and looking into the colorful room, filled with various toys and other objects and activity centers to engage the children.

               _This is pretty cool,_ Jim thought as a Ktarian woman around his age walked up to him.

               “Hello, I’m Pryl.  Are you here for the playgroup today?”

               “Hi, yes we are.  I’m Jim and this is Grayson,” Jim told her.  Grayson had his binky in his mouth and was staring blankly at Pryl.

               “Well, welcome Jim, Grayson.  I hope you have fun and if you have any questions, feel free to ask,” Pryl said before walking to a desk in the corner.  Jim watched her go and shrugged a bit, _I guess it is a do whatever you want playgroup._

Jim looked around the room at the other parents.  There weren’t any Vulcan’s in the room, which didn’t surprise Jim.  Some of the other parents looked at him and then whispered amongst themselves.  Jim rolled his eyes, assuming they were probably clicky with each other and didn’t want Grayson playing with their kids. _Bitches,_ Jim thought before walking further into the room.  He saw an Orion woman that he met a week prior at the VSA.  She was sitting on a bench looking at a PADD while an Orion boy around Grayson’s age, played with some blocks in front of her on the floor.

               Jim walked over to her and smiled, “Hello, I’m Jim.  We met at the VSA last week.  It’s Xera right?”

               “Jim, hi.  Yes, it’s Xera,” she stood up and smiled at him.  She had pretty green skin like Gaila but instead of red hair she had navy blue hair. “And who is this?” she asked, taking one of her fingers and waggling it at Grayson. 

               “This is my son, Grayson. My husband is…”

               “Spock. I know. Everyone at the VSA knows Spock and you are mated,” Xera said, chuckling a bit.

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Yeah, that’s true.” He lowered his voice a bit and continue, “So, um...those other parents don’t seem all that receptive to new people.” Jim turned his head slightly and indicated the clicky group that were trying to not make it seem like they were staring at them. Xera nodded.

               “Mmhmm.  I came here a couple days ago and tried to sit my boy, Brick, down with their babies and they picked their kids up and went to the other side of the room.”

               “Well, would Brick like the play with Grayson?” Jim asked, smiling down at her son whose hair matched hers, but his eyes were human looking.

               “That’d be great,” Xera replied, moving to sit back down on the bench.  Jim sat Grayson down across from Brick and then grabbed a toy starship and a truck from a nearby bin and placed them in front of his son.  He sat his diaper bag down and then sat next to Xera on the bench and watched the boys.  Grayson first looked up to his daddy with big blue eyes and a ‘what the heck are we doing here’ look before turning his head and staring at Brick.  Brick stared back before going back to playing with the blocks.

               “Love those ears,” Xera told Jim, indicating Grayson’s pointy Vulcan ears.

               “Thanks, he gets them Spock,” Jim laughed out.  “You and Brick have very pretty hair.  How old is he? Did you and his…other parent move here recently?”

               “Brick’s thirteen months and it’s just me and him.  His father is a human that I had a brief encounter with.  I found out I was knocked up, told him I was going to raise Brick alone and he was alright with it.  Brick and I moved her for work at the VSA last month.”

               “Spock knocked me up after a month of dating.  We moved here when Grayson was three months old.”

               “I heard about that…exactly how does one get banished from Earth?”

               Jim laughed and then looked down and saw his son lean over and grab a block right out of Brick’s hand and knock over the stack of blocks that Brick had built.

               “Grayson, that’s not nice.  You need to share and not knock things over,” Jim lightly scolded, taking the block away from his son and giving it back to Brick.  Grayson looked up at his father then looked back to Brick and reached over again and grabbed the block back.

               “Grayson Christopher,” Jim fussed.

               Xera chuckled and shook her head, “Its fine, Jim.  Kids this age aren’t into sharing.  They won’t be until they’re like two or three.”

               “I know, I know,” Jim replied, watching his son take the block away from Brick again.

               “Why don’t we give Grayson the blocks and Brick the truck?  Brick is a simple child, he’ll play with a box if you give him one,” Xera offered.  Jim nodded and they switched the toys around.

* * *

               While Jim and his friend occupied themselves with discussing her work at the VSA, Grayson decided he wanted all the toys for himself.  He stood up and walked the two little feet over to Brick and picked up the truck and carried it over to his side.  He then sat down with his back to Brick and played with all the toys. 

               Jim didn’t notice what his son had done until Xera had let out a little laugh and said, “Jim, your son.”

               He looked down and sighed, “Grayson.”  Jim grabbed the starship toy from Grayson’s side and sat it in front of Brick.  Grayson fussed, his binky falling out of his mouth, and stood up onto his little legs.  He had a block in his hand and threw it, weakly, at Brick and hit him on the forehead. Brick blinked a couple times before tearing up and turning to his mom and letting out a little wail. Xera picked up her son and soothed him while Jim picked up Grayson.

               “You are such a little grumpy pants,” Jim told his son. “You couldn’t have played nicely and made a friend?” Grayson just grumpily fussed and buried his face into his father’s chest.  Jim sighed and rocked him, looking around the room and seeing the clicky group of parents staring at them.  Jim shook his head at them and picked up Grayson’s binky and diaper bag and turned to Xera.  Brick had calmed down but still had some tears on his green cheeks.

               “I’m so sorry,” Jim apologized. 

               “It’s alright, Jim.  Brick’s fine…babies are pretty durable little people.  How about we schedule a playdate for just the two of them another time? Try again with them being friends?”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “I’d like that and I’m sure Grayson would.  No hard toys, though, just plush ones.”

               Xera chuckled and nodded.

* * *

 

               Jim left the daycare center and headed back to the VSA with Grayson.  Spock was still in his meeting so Jim let himself into his mate’s office.  He sat Grayson down on the floor and watched his son go over to a bookcase and pull out the stuff on the lower shelves.

               Jim smiled and sat at Spock’s desk to wait for his bond-mate.

* * *

 

               Spock entered his office and found his son pulling things off his bookshelves and is mate sitting at his desk watching.  The Vulcan quirked an eyebrow at Jim and walked over to the desk.

               “You are back early from the playgroup and smell like an Orion,” Spock said, giving Jim a look as his son giggled and threw a small book over his shoulder and onto the floor.

               “Guess what _your son_ did at the playgroup?” Jim asked, giving Spock a look.

               “You refer to him as _my son_ when he was done something wrong.  I assume that is the reason for your early departure from the daycare center,” Spock replied, walking over and picking his son up from the mess he made.  Grayson giggle and grabbed at his father’s ear as Spock walked them back to the deck.

               “Xera, the new Orion who is working here, has a son around Grayson’s age.  They were at the playgroup and we decided to have the boys sit and play together,” Jim told him, amused at his son pulling at his father’s ear and grabbing his nose.  Spock allowed the annoying behavior, but gave Jim a ‘get to the point’ look.

               Jim chuckled and continued, “Long story short: your son isn’t fond of sharing toys and threw a block at her son, Brick, and made him cry.”

               Spock just looked at him and moved to hand Grayson over to Jim, “As I informed you earlier, social interactions at this age is not needed.  Grayson does not want to share and will not learn how to until he is roughly two years of age.”

               “I still blame you,” Jim said, settling his son on his lap and staring up at his Vulcan.  “Anyway, Xera and I are going to try again with having the boys have a playdate later, just the two of them.  I’m not taking him back to that playgroup for a while.”

               Spock just nodded and then internally sighed as Jim let their son reach onto the desk and grab a PADD and drop it to the floor and giggle.

               “I bet he gets this destructive phase from you,” Jim teased as Grayson tried reaching for something else on the desk. 

               “Why are you allowing this behavior?” Spock questioned.

             “Oh, I don’t know.  He’s only ten months and you did say that social interaction with other kids isn’t necessary.  So, wouldn’t it be _logical_ for him to have fun by himself,” Jim raised an eyebrow at his mate.

             Spock just shook his head at his mate for using his logic against him. Grayson grabbed another PADD from the desk and weakly banged it on the edge of the desk and giggled. 

 


End file.
